Hercules: School days
by Chibi Koorine
Summary: Hercules' days as a student isn't over yet. There is so much more to tell. Especailly who kept him going on his quest to be a true hero. Someone like his little sister.
1. Chapter 1

Nee… First ever Fanfiction…

Disclaimer: Hercules has never belonged to me nor has it ever belonged to Disney. They know it belonged to the people of Greece. They just borrowed the story to create a movie. So now I'll be borrowing their characters to make this story.

"So Herc, any mail? Huh? Huh?" A boy with lighting shaped hair practically bounced around Hercules trying to look at the mail Hercules held in his hands.

"Just from my parents."

"Which one?" Icarus asked and took the letter out of Hercules' hands. "Its form your adoptive parents! 'You'll get a surprise today.'"

The bell rang as Helen, a pretty girl with blond hair, shouted out to them. "Hurry or you'll be late for class!" Lately, she's been much friendlier to them than she had been at the beginning of the year when Hercules enrolled. They went into their assigned class, which happened to be history at the moment. As they were sitting down, Hercules noticed a girl with black hair near them. She seemed a little short for a high school student, but then she was taller than Icarus. History went but without a problem, nor did the other classes, until lunch came. Icarus was depressed because Cassandra wasn't there, and Hercules had his own problems. Adonis was becoming more arrogant by the minutes.

"Oh, really, can your parents afford to send you any drachma for the trip?" He then pretended to remember something. "Oh, I forgot. Your parents are peasants, aren't they?" Adonis began laughing at Hercules.

"You're one of the princes here, yes?" Both Adonis and Hercules turned around, Icarus was too busy moping, and saw the girl with black hair.

"Prince Adonis, if you don't mind. Now what is it peasant?"

"Nothing, just curious why they call your parents the king and queen. I mean they couldn't afford to buy you a brain. Makes you kinda wonder what kind of person they really are, maybe maggots?" The girl said.

"How dare-" He didn't even turn as he motione3d to his guards.

"I'm afraid they won't' be able to help you this time flop." The girl answered and smirked. "They're already preoccupied." Adonis turned to see his guards surrounded by a wolf.

"You-" He turned to Hercules. "Do something!"

"I would advise against that." She then smiled. "But I guess they have their share of the punishment already. Balto!" The wolf ceased to growl at the guards and then bounded back to the girl in a puppyish manner and licked her hand. "You see, unwanted or immortals that touch Balto here, gets an unpleasant surprise."

A small nervous looking bird-like fellow with a large nose and a clipped accents came dot the girl. "You're the new student, aren't' you?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Parenthesis, the school guidance counselor."

"That's nice. What's it got to do with me?"

"Greetings, Yukari, welcome to our 'Grove of Academe'."

"I take it you planned the speech out, or you've memorized it to tell the other new students."

Mr. Parenthesis was getting a little ticked. "This is your student ID. It signifies that you are a student at Prometheus Academy, the most prestigious school in all of Greece. 10 drachma if lost or stolen."

"Yeah, you've memorized the speech. Let me guess, you'll give me a campus map and the recently revised school menu and my school locker number which I must memorized and then destroy, yes?

Parenthesis scowled and proceeded to give it to her. "Here are-"

"Just the ID and the locker combination. I've memorized the other ones already." She took both things and then looked at it. She spoke something in foreign language and the stone tablet containing the combination withered in the flames that issued from her hands. "And here I thought I'd get away from the beast."

Hercules' eyes brightened up. "Beast!" He asked, excited.

"Nothing to excite your little head over, Hercules." She eyed the orange haired youth.

"How'd you-"

"Your name? News ravels far. You'd be surprised to see how far." She replied. She then turned to her wolf. "Come on Balto. Let's leave the pompous barbequed flop alone. He's not worth being your chew toy. You might get sick."

As she walked away, Adonis began smirking at Hercules. "Obviously, she didn't think much of you either."

"Guess you parents couldn't afford for your hearing either. Maybe they spent too much on your attitude, but it really not that much different from a boar, and they have more attitude than you." The black haired girl retorted. Her wolf growled, but she shushed it.

Icarus came out of no where and flung himself onto Hercules. "Why cruel fate? Why must I be parted form my dear sweet precious Pomegranate? Why, oh why? WHY?" She sobbed on Hercules.

The girl looked at this image with a half amused look. Seeing that Adonis was leaving, she pointed Balto to Adonis, and the wolf did what his mistress told him. Hercules could swear that he heard Adonis scream from about three miles away. "So this sun burnt boy would be?" She inquired.

"I'll have you know I am a teen!" Icarus said, still clinging onto Hercules, but stopped his consistent sobbing.

"So, where's the new kid?" A new voice called out, coming from a half nymph, half god.

"You would be Andromeda, yes?" The girl asked.

"And how do you know people's names when you haven't met them yet?" Andromeda asked.

"Funny how rumors spread, really. And questions are really helpful. I couldn't get into a school without knowing what kind of people, or idiots, are in the place. She replied, motioning her head outside where Adonis screams could still be heard.

"Brilliant, too bad I didn't do that before I came here. At least there are some decent people." She bent down to the girl's level and whispered in her ear. "These two are keepers. Don't trust most other guys."

"Thanks for the advice; I'll remember it when I become a teen."

"Just how old are you anyway? Andromeda asked; confused when the girl said 'when I become a teen.'

"Nineteen without the one."

"So, you're a kid?" The girl nodded and was hugged by the blue haired teen. "Aww… you're so cute! Adorable! Delightful lovable, charming, sweet, endearing, charming-"

"Andromeda, before you use up all the words relating to sweet, what may I ask, are you hugging?" The blue haired girl turned to meet a pale guy with black hair and white streaks in it.

"So, eh… who's Frank here? Puzzled glances from Hercules and Andromeda came her way. "It's short for Frankenstein's monster that was created from many body parts of different corpse."

"A creep hardly worth mentioning." Andromeda answered. Standing up, she flipped her hair and stalked away from the boy behind here.

Icarus had something else in mind. "YOU! YOU FIEND! THE ONE WHO DARED TO JOIN WITH THAT-" Hercules covered the boy's moth and went over to some other table. "Hercules, that guy dishonored you!"

"Yeah, but it's better than having a major crisis." Hercules replied.

"But-"

"Here ya go." Two trays appeared in front of the two boys. They looked up to see the girl standing there.

"Thanks, but you didn't-"

"You wouldn't have to deal with those two flops if I didn't but in, so debt's repaid."

"So what's your name?" Icarus asked. "I didn't catch it."

"I never told you my name, Icarus.

"AHHHH! How'd you know my name?"

"People around you say your name."

"Oh… yeah." The wild haired boy calmed down. "So what's your name?"

"Yukari."

VVVVV

"Ahh! School's over! Coming to see Cassandra with me?" Iacrus asked Hercules.

"No, Phil's got the whole rest of the day booked for me."

"Awwww!" Icarus whined. "That's no fair." He grinned. "Ah, well, you're still a hero-in-training, though lick. I get to see my sweet Cassandra, my precious Pomegranate! I'm coming Cassie!" With that, he ran off to some place. Hercules just smiled and continued his way to Phil's place. After a while, he could feel that someone was following him. His stalker was soon revealed as he grabbed one of the branches of a nearby tree. "Yukari?"

"Yeah, and?" She asked, sitting down on the branch, now that she had been caught,

"Why are you following me?" He asked, still holding onto the branch, but less threatening now that knew who his stalker was.

"How cute, are you two siblings?" A lady asked form duo of old ladies as they walked down the same road.

The lady who was beside the speaking lady giggled. "It's so good to see children working together these days."

After they left, Hercules turned to Yukari. "What is going on?" He demanded, still holding onto the branch.

"Didn't ma and pa tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" He demanded, getting annoyed.

"I'm your sister… well, adoptive sister."

He stared at her in shock. "I have a sister?" Yukari nodded. "I have a sister."

"Not flesh and blood, though."

"But a sister, all the same?"

"Yep.

"I can't believe it. I just cant believe it."

"Well, ya better believe it."

With a huge whoop, he pulled Yukari from the branch and gave her a bear hug with all his strength, which was a lot. "I have a sister!" He shouted out loud for all too hear.

"Uh… yeah, you do, do can you stop squeezing me bow?" He stopped but held her around the waist with one arm as he ran all the way to Phil's.

"Time you got back." Phil said grouchy as usual.

"Phil! I've got a sister!" Hercules said as he poised at the door one hand on door the other around her waist and a face that looked as if he was granted immortality.

"You make it sound like you just had a baby." Yukari replied as Hercules dropped her from his grip. She fell to her feet and nimbly arranged herself to as sitting position.

"Wait, wait, wait a sec here. Let me get this straight. You've got a sister?" Hercules nodded, ecstatic. "And where did you find her?

"At school."

"How old would this make her?"

"Nine." Yukari answered.

"Ain't that young to be in high school?

"Nope."

"And where are you going to be staying?"

"In any closet you've got available in this place, or under a bed."

"Listen kid. I've got enough trouble handling Hercules here as it is. I can't handle having another kid under this house, you understand?"

"You don't have to handle me. Hercules does. Ma and Pa said he's supposed to be my role model. Anyways, can any of you cook? Clean up?" When both teacher and student shook their heads, Yukari smiled. "There, you see? Now you can go off to training, I'll deal with the housework, alright?" She smiled and headed off to the place where they were staying.

"You sure that's your sister?" Phil asked Hercules, his hands rubbing his temples.

"Letter said so." Hercules answered.

VVVVV

"Urgh… kid you've got to work on those reflexes of yours." Phil said his hands once again at his temples.

"I know Phil." Hercules replied as he massaged his aching arm muscles. "I'm just not getting the hang of it right now."

"You've got to lean how or ya going to get into trouble." Hercules opened the door and a knife shot hot. He clasped his palms together and caught the knife just before it hit his face.

"See? You've got reflexes, just use 'em." Yukari said, sitting on one of the smaller columns. "Dinner's on the table and where's the horse?"

"How'd-"

"Hoorsie poo."

"Oh."

"Yeah… so when are you gonna eat huh? The dinner's getting cold."

"Isn't it always cold?"

"Not today it isn't!" Yukari answered cheerfully. They all entered the place where they usually was.

"So kid… what's this?" Phil picked up what seemed like an apple.

"That's baked nut apple. It's real nutritious. Not a lot of calories, bit plenty of vitamins. Good for everyone in general."

"Listen kid, where'd you get all this?"

"I found it there." Yukari pointed to a door that was until then unknown to the two males who were living in the place. "It has lots of good stuff, really."

"Phil, did you know about this?" Hercules questioned as he ate his share of the food, which was quite delectable.

"If I did know about it, would we have eating that sort of food?" Phil asked the young hero in training. Hercules shuddered, he remembered the sort of food Phil gave him to eat, most were barely edible, but better than the school food.

"So how is it?" The girl's voice brought the two male's mind back to earth.

"It's-" Hercules began, but never finished because someone crashed into the place, making a very, very large hole in the wall. "Ohmigosh, are you okay?" Hercules cried out, helping the person in an instant. Apparently, this someone had four legs and a tail.

"Thank you Hercules." The someone stood up on his four legs and Yukari saw that the someone was a centaur with tie-dyed bluish hair that was in a Mohawk and reached down into a pony tail as were his tail. "Tempest had one of her fits again."

"And you were in the way?"

"More or less."

"Come out you filthy horse! Coward! Fight me you coward!" Roars could have been heard miles away and it was getting closer.

"Uh… anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, umm… Pholus, this is my sister, Yukari. Yukari, this is Pholus." Hercules quickly explained.

"Very nice to meet you." The centaur said and bowed.

"The same, I'm sure.

Another figure crashed into the wall, creating another hole. This one had armor on and her black hair was put in a high ponytail, revealing her Amazon attributes. "You." She took out her sword and pointed it at Pholus. "You will die tonight; your head will be mounted on my wall as a trophy and warning to all centaurs," Her eyes narrowed. "Take out your weapon."

"Listen Tempest-"

"That's Amazon to you." She growled at Hercules. "Now filth, you will fight."

"Not here you won't." Yukari said and stood to defy the Amazon.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I asked you first." Tempest answered.

"That's right, and you're also the first to get drunk in a local bar and decide to take it out on some unfortunate bystander. Really, you shame Amazons."

"You dare mock me?"

"What do you think I'm doing right now?" Yukari asked, her arms crossed across her. "First you threatened the life of a bystander, and then you broke in here, demolishing half the place, insulted the honor of by brother, and made that remark to me. In other words, you were acting like a common drunkard, a lowly villain, a no good scoundrel, and you dare act as if you are the heir to the Amazon throne? I doubt you can take the throne acting like that if you mother knew what sort of life you are living out here. What a complete waste of human skin."

"How dare you insult my heritage?"

"How dare you destroy things without thinking about it?"

"Your brother destroyed plenty of things."

"And from what I heard, the intention was to save people, not destroy them as if he were a raving lunatic."

"I am certainly not a lunatic." Tempest shouted, her anger rising by the minute.

"Right, a lunatic would be insulted. Hell, anything would be insulted I f I called you by their name or title."

"You call me a savage, yet you're the one swearing." Tempest challenged her.

"True enough, but I was raised in the slums; I can't help how I was raised. You were raised somewhere more proper." Yukari countered. "And yet, here you are, acting like a commoner who drunk too much for her own good."

Without a warning, Tempest charged at Yukari with a sword in her hand, prepared to swing at Yukari. Once Tempest swung, her sword was stuck to a wooden puppet. "What?"

"You're not the only one with fighting skills." Yukari replied behind her. Tempest ruined to see Yukari smiling at her. IN an instant, Tempest knew no more than being unconscious.

"You could have gotten yourself killed!" Hercules said, after the fight was finished.

"Relax big brother. I wouldn't have gotten into a fight I couldn't handle. 'Sides, you wouldn't fight because you make it a habit of not fighting the female population, yes?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Problem solved." Yukari answered. "Now eat. I'll take care of the Amazon." Yukari took the Amazon over her shoulder and then went out, Hercules smiled weakly and held a baked apple but to Pholus.

VVVVVVVV

"SUMMERBLOOM! MY THORNEY ROSE! Oh Cassandra!" Yukari followed Hercules into the school to see Icarus making a fool of himself with his attention to a red headed purple robed girl. And she did not seem... happy.

"And this would be Cassandra, yes?" Yukari inquired of Hercules. Before he could say anything, the teen slapped Icarus from her. "I'll say yes."

Icarus seemed to notice Hercules and began waving to him. "Herc! Over here!" Hercules and Yukari walked over to them. Cassandra's eyes widen a bit.

"Isn't she a bit young?" She asked.

"I ain't his girl, I'm his sis." Yukari answered a bit peeved. Many people had asked them if they were going out and Yukari did not take the news well and a few of them grew some rather large bumps. The bell rang, and they prepared to go to school. Inside there was a bustle of students who were talking excitedly.

"What's going on?" Hercules asked a nearby person, which happened to be Pholus.

"There's going to be a dance."

"What's so special about this one?" Yukari asked, placing her hands behind her head.

"Oh, sweetie, this dance includes all the schools! That means all high schools and middle schools all over Greece." Andromeda said, coming up to her.

"And that's special because?"

"It's never done before!" Yukari turned to see a blond running towards her. A very bouncy, hyper and peppy blond cheerleader. "Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing?" She bent down and hugged the girl. "You're Hercules' little sister, aren't you? It's nice to meet you. I'm Helen."

"I'm Yukari." Yukari answered, unnerved by this bubbly, chirpy girl.

"Isn't that a foreign name?" A pretty girl asked. She had brown hair that was in a ponytail and green eyes that were quite pleasing to look at.

"That would make sense, since I am foreign, wouldn't it? Yukari said. "And your name?"

"Persephone! Your mother let you out?" Andromeda asked the girl.

"I had to plead. She didn't want me to leave."

Yukari left the girls talking. She looked around the school, searching for something. "What are you looking for?" Yukari turned to see a girl with purple hair in a pony tail and tan skin with reddish purple eyes.

"The place where you can go." She said, empathizing the word go.

"Oh, you mean the lavatirum. It's over here." She took the girl over to the lacatirum.

After a bit, she came out. 'I am so building Phil a freaking bathroom.' "So what's for today?"

"Oh, the teachers here are such idiots. Now they want use to prepare for the dance as well as study."

"That sucks." Yukari answered. The bell rang and the girl left Yukari. She looked around to find where Hercules was going and followed him. 'Makes it a lot easier when you know who has the same schedule as yours.'

The whole school day went fairly well. Sure, there were a few arguments, but what do you expect from high school? It was near the end of school when some trouble began. Adonis did not forget how he was humiliated by Yukari the day before and he planned to get back at her. The problem was, she was a little girl, and he was nearly a man. It would be just shameful if he did it directly. So he planned to do it indirectly. He had his guards dig pitfalls on the paths around school. It didn't matter to him if anyone else falls in. Once she falls in, he'd be happy. Then he'd blame the pitfalls on her. That'll show her.

Review Please. Any suggestions will be welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Never belonged to me, never will.

Yukari walked out with Cassandra. "Before your one man fan club Icarus comes back. I was wondering; why don't you like Icky? I mean he's nice, funny, and loves you to death. What else do you want! I mean I know he's annoying but HEY everyone has a character flaw."

"What is it with you people and that little nightmare, Icarus? Nice? Yea, what's your definition of nice? Funny? HA! He's hilarious! But that's just because his mind went coo-coo. And he is obsessed with me! It's not love! Obsession is a totally different category, believe me! But, all in all, I GUESS I like him a little bit... AS A FRIEND!"

"Huh." Yukari thought a bit then asked, "Where's Hercules?"

"Parenthesis called him to his office."

"Aw, poor Hercy! What did he do this time?" Yukari said then immediately changed the subject. "So, how'd you get the gift of prophecy anyways? There are some rumors going around that you had a fling with Apollo the sun god and it didn't quite work out. So as a little reminder of the tiff you two had he cursed you with the gift you have today. Is that a nasty little rumor?"

"How did I get the gift of prophecy? Well I had this little tiff with Apollo. Kinda happened on my first real job. I was born with the gift of prophecy and so I thought I should get a part time job in that area, you know, pocket money and all. So I went to work at the Oracle of Delphi for Apollo. Well, that was the one time I think I let my smart mouth get the better of me. He did try a few of his godly moves but I find the thought of hooking up with a god kind of repulsive. Their relationships usually end up in either death or disaster! So yes, it is a rumor! I think Apollo was just having a bad day and decided to take it out on me so he cursed me and made me only see doom and disaster. I wonder if it had to do with me turning down that date. Joyful story huh?"

"Yeah. Is the cafeteria food always like this?"

"And as for the cafeteria food, I would not be surprised if you did see an eyeball. I found a few toenails in my Pita one time, not a pretty picture. The cafeteria ladies do things in that kitchen you do not want to know about! Now doesn't that make you want to take your lunch from now on?"

"Oh hell yeah."

"Does your brother know you swear?"

"Yes he does." Hercules said, as he went out to them.

"So why were you called in?"

"Parenthesis apparently had a brilliant idea. He wants every new kid, from the time I joined until the time Yukari joined, to create the party."

"Under who's influence?"

"Adonis? I mean you embarrassed him pretty badly."

"He's not smart enough to do anything except build holes to make me fall into them." Yukari answered as she easily avoided the holes.

"It's Phinous." A new girl came up.

"Persephone?" Yukari asked. The girl smiled at Yukari.

"He claimed that it would help the 'new' students to fit in." She said.

"Yes, fit in to this crazy place we call life." Yukari said. Both Cassandra and Persephone said goodbye, since their mothers expected them to be home. There were no conversation with Hercules and Yukari, as each had their own thing to think. By the time they reached Phil's place, they saw that it was a mess. A huge mess.

"My gods… who could have done this?" Hercules asked, completely shocked at the mess in front of him.

"Oh… I don't know… monsters, evil plotting princes from schools, your uncle Hades… take your pick. There's plenty more who could and would do such a thing." Yukari replied.

Hercules gave her a look. "C'mon, let's see if Phil's alright in there."

"No need." Yukari said as she picked up a note from the ground. She handed it to Hercules who read it out loud.

"Damn Man and brat, Because of the two of you, I've lost the birthright to the throne of the Amazons. So I'm taking the satyr and your horse in payment for the damage." After reading it, he turned to Yukari. "Why would she lose the throne though?" He asked thoughtfully.

"The Amazons will not accept a leader who is intoxicated or is addicted to any alcohol forms."

"Who would she lose the throne to?"

"Her sister, Hypptaia."

.:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:.

The next day came without a delay, and the two siblings could not find heads or tails as to where Phil or Pegasus could be at. Walking to school, Hercules looked around, as if he missed something the night before and kept his ears open to hear any rumors as to where his coach and his horse was. Yukari was doing the same, at Hercules' side.

By the time that they reached school, they had heard nothing of the two missing ones. Icarus and Cassandra, who were informed the night before as to what had befallen Phil and Pegasus, had nothing to tell the two.

Pretty soon, the girls parted from the males to go to home economics; a subject that Cassandra loathed. In class, they were to make olive soufflés. The only problem that Yukari had with it was that it was too easy for her; she got bored. Therefore, the question to whether she could switch to boys gym came up. She was pitifully denied. Grumbling to herself, she sat far from the teacher and a lot closer to Cassandra. "Hey, Cassandra?"

"What?" She asked exasperatedly.

"What is it about the room that annoys you so much?"

"Other than the fact I'm getting a toothache just from breathing the air in this room?" Yukari gave her a look. Cassandra shrugged then went back to her food. Yukari, her attention span being decreased every second she's in the room, leaned back on her chair to look outside where the boys were playing. It happened to be some sort of ball game.

From the bird's eye view, Yukari saw that there were two goals. Each was guarded by three boys, one in the center, the other two on the sides. It also seemed that there was an offense and a defense to each team. The offense would try to get the ball to the goal, while the defense had to make sure that the ball stayed out of their court. All this while using their upper bodies; the legs were to run with.

It was a game that Yukari would have loved to join in. Forsaking her chair, she sat on the window sill, staring intently at the game. After five seconds of watching the game, she understood every rule that was associated with the game. Every once in a while, she hollered, "Foul! That was a dirty foul! Penalize the scoundrel!" The game continued as if she hadn't shouted. However, something was wrong. Hercules wasn't playing the game at all. And Yukari was not someone who was going to stand for that. "Hey! Coach-type person down there! Why ain't Hercules playing eh? You discriminating jerk!"

Persephone and Andromeda saw that Yukari had abandoned her perfected soufflés and came over to the shouting girl. "Sweetie? What's the matter?"

Yukari turned to the half nymph. "They ain't playing fair, and they ain't allowing some to play." She pointed to Hercules who was on the bench.

Andromeda sighed and Persephone replied, "That's how Adonis and Phineus treat Hercules. They even threatened the school in order to have their way."

Yukari growled and continued to shout at the offending sight before her eyes.

.:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:. .:^:.

Yukari and Hercules, as well as Cassandra and Icarus, sat together during their lunch period. Adonis was nowhere to be seen; neither was Phineous. "Ah… a snob free atmosphere. Life is kind." Yukari stated as she leaned back on to a column. The moment she said that, Parenthesis came walking towards them. "Life is cruel." Yukari corrected herself.

"Have you-"

"Shut up and go away."

"I beg-"

"Don't, it's just pathetic."

"Excuse-"

"You are excused."

"Will you-"

"No."

"Listen."

"Uhh… no. Go away."

Hercules placed a hand over her mouth and nodded towards Parenthesis. Thankful, he continued. "Have the two of you planned anything for the party yet? And Yukari, could you sacrifice this at the Temple of Zeus?" He held out a large piece of meat that looked a lot like a pig's loin.

Yukari glared at the man. "I sacrifice nothing for him. I sacrifice nothing for your gods."

Sputtering, Parenthesis managed to say, "That's-"

"What I do. I don't believe in your gods. I may live in Greece, I may even go to this school of yours, I may even have a brother who's the son of Zeus, but you can not make me believe in these gods of yours."

"You shouldn't insult the gods. They'll smite you with their-"

"Amazingly weak power." Yukari scorned and then stood up on the table. "Smite me oh Great Smiter!"

Nothing happened.

Smirking, Yukari jumped off the table and sat with her feet propped up on the table.

Everyone around stared in shock at the nerve of the raven haired girl. Who was she to insult their creator?

"Ah, suck it up. It's not like he's gonna throw down a stray thunderbolt and zap me." With that, she took out a flute that she hid somewhere in her clothes and began playing an unknown tune.


End file.
